


Feelings

by Midori936



Category: Original Work
Genre: Almost death, Drug Withdrawal, Explicit Language, F/M, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori936/pseuds/Midori936
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story follows a young couple as they go through life's greatest challenges, and how they overcome them all.<br/>Not really in story format, Skips back and forth through time.<br/>All characters are made up by me<br/>My own original work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first time ever actually posting a story online (well, there was this one story I posted, but I don't like to talk about that >.>) so, please, be gentle.  
> Ha, I'm just messing with you, you can be as brutal as you want, lord knows I need it. Anyways, this was first posted on my tumblr writing blog, which is now being set up by me and my two friends, right here https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thatbooknerdgamerchick.  
> I just wanted to let you know, I am NOT happy with this. And I know I shouldn't be posting it if I'm not happy, but the things is, I want to get my work out there. I promise the other chapters won't be like this, but for this one, I will edit/update it (if I can) when I can. So anyways, enjoy. And if you have any questions, concerns, or criticisms, you can comment below or ask on my tumblr writing blog (still under "construction"). Thanks!

Pain. That was all I felt at the moment. It surrounded me, threatening to swallow me up whole. I couldn’t breath, I couldn’t think. I couldn’t feel anything except the pain.

_Fight!_

I heard a voice say, but I ignored it. How could I fight? It was already winning, it was already consuming me. Why should I? I might as well let go now.

I could feel myself slipping as the voices that I hadn’t noticed before screamed at me, but one voice came on stronger than the others, the only voice that mattered.

_Don’t give up!_

The voice was more desperate now, more needy. I wanted to stay. I wanted to see why the voice sounded like that. What was wrong?

But I was already so weak and tired, I wasn’t sure if I could make it.

_Baby!_

Why did the voice sound so sad?

_Baby, please!_

Is the voice crying?

_Please…_

Please what?

_……_

Why won’t you say something? What’s wrong?

_…_

_don’t leave me_

………

At that moment, my eyes opened wide, the pain still there but more in control. Standing right in front of me was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Her short Messy brown hair even more crazy than before, her big brown eyes red and filled with tears. She looked shocked, and relieved. I smiled at her, at the beautiful girl before me, and ran my fingers up and down her arm.

“Withdrawal is a bitch”

She starts to cry again, her whole body shaking just as bad as mine was a few minutes ago.

“You, inconsiderate fuck”

I’m about to apologize when I get the wind knocked out of me. She’s hugging me so tight, as if she was afraid to lose me, which she almost did. I winced, still in pain, and she noticed. She let go of me, holding my hands instead, tears running down her face.

“Don’t ever do that to me ever again!”

I grab her again, ignoring the pain this time, and squeeze her with all my might, trying to silent her sobs.

“I can’t promise that, you know that”

A kiss on the cheek

“But I can tell you that I promise to try to not die. How about that?”

A hit on the arm

She glares at me

“OK, OK. Sorry Bad time.”

I can already see a change in her behavior. She’s smiling more.

“I love you”

She looks at me, and I can see the joy in those eyes as she says the magic words right back to me.

“I love you too”

And at that moment, when our lips touched, I knew for a fact, that this was where I need to be.

Where I belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Facts:  
> -I Originally posted this on my writing tumblr blog (link should be up above) but as soon as I got an account on here, I wanted to post it here so that it could possibly be seen.  
> -This came out of no where. One day I started writing this, then I decided I wanted to make a series. But I forgot about this chapter for awhile,tbh.  
> -None of the characters have names. Not yet, anyways. They are just nameless characters with personalities. 
> 
> Well, hope you enjoyed my story! Thanks for stopping by ^.^  
> ~Midori


End file.
